pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lynn.lucerocarlin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Monsters University page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dvcnut (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Early Short Films Please understand that The Adventures of André and Wally B. was created before Pixar the company existed. If you're familiar with Pixar history, the company was formed in 1986. And if you notice when this short was created, it was done in 1984. There was no Pixar at that time. Ed Catmull, Alvy Ray Smith, John Lasseter and others were working in the computer graphics lab at Lucasfilm. So no, it is not a Pixar short. I hope this makes sense. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 03:57, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Also, please stop adding the shorts category to pages that already have a shorts category on them. For instance, Pixar Production Logo is already in the Luxo Jr. Shorts category, which itself is a sub-category of shorts, so we don't add the shorts category to it. Hope that makes sense. --Jeff (talk) 04:01, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Recent Edits We have been reverting many of your changes lately. You have also been re-applying edits that admins have reverted, which you shouldn't do. This is causing a lot of extra work for us and is frustrating when you reapply edits that have been reverted. Please be more careful in your editing, and if your edits get reverted, do not make the same edits again. If you don't understand why your edits are being reverted please ask. Also, we do not create character pages for non-Pixar characters like those from Planes. All those pages are just redirects to the main Planes site and do not need categories on them. Also, a Pixar-inspired work has to be inspired from some previous Pixar work. Films like The Brave Little Toaster and Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol do not meet that criteria. If you continue to reapply edits, or continue to have so many edits reverted, we will be forced to block you from the site. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 01:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Jeff Gorvette You have already received one message about your edits, but I would like to address specifically the issue of the Jeff Gorvette page. You have been adding back countless times the same edit, again and again, after it had been reverted. Because you are continuing this behaviour even after having received a warning, I have protected the page for three days. You must understand that adding back something after it has been undone shouldn't be the way to go; it only leads to sterile edit wars. This change you are pursuing consists of using Mater's full name in one particular instance, and removing that Raoul ÇaRoule would appear only in some French releases. The first one is a question of writing style, but I believe it is pointless to use Mater's full name in that instance. Tow Mater is rarely used, everyone calls him Mater. We normally used the most common name of a person, not its full name. There is no reason that a simple mention of Mater in a secondary paragraph like that get the full name; it makes it a bit heavy. The second one... is complicate, because I am unsure of the true state of things. It is undeniable there exist a version with ÇaRoule, you have the source on his page. But if it was released, and if so, at what extent, I am not sure at all. At least some French versions, like the one on Disney FR's YouTube channel, or the French Canadian version, still use Gorvette. That is why I say "some French releases." Because at least not all use ÇaRoule. If you know more in this matter, could you explain your reasons, rather than change it without explanation? If you have a source, that shows that all French versions use ÇaRoule in that scene, please give it; we could then reconsider this statement. But even then, I know for having seen it he doesn't replace Gorvette in the French Canadian version.--Gray Catbird (talk) 03:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Blocked You have continued to reapply changes that have been reverted, which causes a lot of extra work for us. You have also resorted to name calling when someone reverts your changes, which is behavior we do not condone. Therefore I have blocked you for 2 weeks. If this type of behavior continues after your block is lifted, you will be permanently banned from this wiki. --Jeff (talk) 00:26, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Jeff Gorvette again Hi. In your last change on Jeff Gorvette's page you said something about vimeo. I would like to know which video on vimeo are you referring to ? Can you give the link ? Is it this one ? Thanks, Gray Catbird (talk) 17:21, March 8, 2014 (UTC)